The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument, such as an electronic keyboard instrument, having an acoustic feedback system of a new configuration.
The regeneration system of a related art electronic musical instrument generally uses 2-channel speaker units arranged right and left to regenerate a performance sound. Some of the related art electronic musical instruments regenerate a musical sound with reverberation added. Related art electronic musical instruments using an acoustic feedback system to pick up a performance sound on a microphone and regenerate the performance sound with a reflected sound added is described in the Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 88674/1994 and the Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 247089/1998.
According to the related art electronic musical instruments, the depth and profundity of a musical sound similar to those of a natural musical instrument have not been obtained. The electronic musical instrument which regenerates a performance sound with reverberation added provides the expanse of a sound but not the depth and profundity of a musical sound. The related art electronic musical instrument using an acoustic feedback system provides the echo of a sound field but same speaker units are used to regenerate the performance sound and to regenerate a microphone-picked-up sound signal so that it is impossible to arrange a speaker and a microphone in close proximity in order to prevent howling. This prevents setting to obtain the depth and profundity of a musical sound similar to a natural musical instrument.